They Aren’t That Bad
by LaconicThought
Summary: Faiths gone behind Buffys back to visit Angel at the law firm, but she brought Robin and her sister and Andrew with her. They need help, but Buffy refused to ask the vampire for help...AF


Hey, here's another one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANGEL or B.t.V.S., only Krystal, she's my own character.  
  
They Aren't That Bad  
  
Robin wood stared at the strange, quirky little man sitting in the not so cheap airline seat next to him. He watched Andrew unconsciously twist himself into an almost lying down position in the seat and wondered how he did it with the heavy, thick business suit he had on. He always found it strange how he would insist on wearing long over coats and using a pipe that was later upgraded to a bubble pipe that was much more amusing to the blonde boy.  
  
He sighed and touched his hairless head and closed his eyes for a long moment then observing the young slayer sitting across from Andrew, and next to Faith. Faiths eyes were searching the window for some kind of hint or clue that they were landing soon, so he glanced back at the slayer in training. Her hair was a dark chestnut with gold streaks running threw it, her eyes just as dark as her hair color and skin tone gave out a Latin glow and fire. She wore a simple white tank that didn't quite have the length to hold onto the baggy blue shorts that came down to her knees. The girl unnerved him and she was only 13, he didn't get on that well with her since he insisted on being strict as her co-watcher, he'd given the job of being her watcher to Andrew.  
  
He tugged at the neck of his shirt at warmth on the East Side of the country, he much preferred the cool crisp atmosphere of Europe. He leaned forward and lightly grasped the fabric that covered his legs. Faith smiled and turned her attention away from the window after figuring out that the pilot would tell them when they would land.  
  
"Sweet ride the teddy bear hooked us up with." She commented and leaned into the seat. She patted the head of the girl next to her who in return just spared her a glance before going back to trying to get the puka shell necklace around her neck to fasten.  
  
"I still say we don't need another vampires help, we had enough with Spike." One almost friendly vampire he could barely handle, and here they were informing him that there was another one. "We couldn't have just told him about this over the phone?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, but that would mean I wouldn't get to see the guy." She grinned and it only made Wood frown since she always made it clear where her loyalties would reside. "Besides that, he's my best friend." She stated simply. Wood closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
Faith frowned watching her boyfriend. This was may be the only thing they ever disagreed on about with each other, that and her sister. The guy would constantly bring up the issue that she should stop trying to get Buffy agree to let her come in contact with 'The Evil Law Firm'. She sniggered, Buffy didn't even know that they were heading this way now. Her thoughts drifted to her sister beside her.  
  
Giles had brought in a hand full of young slayers and her sister; Krystal was among them. It had actually been a long while before she and Faith had a conversation with each other. The interesting thing about it was the first thing Krystal said to her was 'at home, my mom would always watch TV and several years ago we saw your face as WANTED on some show. Every time she saw it on the news, she would start to chuckle and mutter something about a firecracker.' Very slowly Faith had started to notice the similarities between her and the girl.  
  
An hour later, Andrew was trying to wake the sleeping ex. Principal as was Krystal with Faith. The plane had landed a few minutes ago and he had been anxiously bouncing in his seat waiting for the door to open.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were walking threw out the airport lazily and tired, at least the older slayer and the ex. Principal were. They were waiting for Andrew to come out of the bathroom, a place he'd been in for the last 10 minutes. So the three sat in plastic chairs lined along the wall just outside of the restrooms.  
  
"Can we go now?" mumbled Krystal. She was slumped so far in her chair that the slightest movement would send her to the floor.  
  
"Andrew." Robin reminded the girl.  
  
"Still not getting it." She added. Faith had busied her self with looking around the airport and almost sprung out of her seat when she found what she was looking for, actually she did spring from her seat but calmed herself and walked over to a man about a foot or so taller than her. "Who's that?"  
  
Robin was watching with a frown but remained seated. He found it bothering him that the man Faith was standing in front of was standing so close to a window, or for that fact, really close to the entrance.  
  
"Guess that's out vampire." He muttered more to himself than to the girl next to him.  
  
"Faith." Angel smiled at the brunette and held out his arms and was about to withdraw them but she jumped up, arms wrapped tightly around his neck and legs around his waist.  
  
"Angel!" Faith let a giggle slip and pulled back enough to stare the vampire in the face, confusion written clearly on hers. "You're not dust. Why?" At this Angel frowned and she quickly amended. "I mean, your still..." She trailed off.  
  
"Do you really want know?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Yes. That's why your going to tell me later." He nodded at her response.  
  
Robin and Krystal, along with a cross Andrew joined them a few moments later. Andrew greeted the vampire with a bow, Krystal with an approving nod, and Robin with a frown. The frown was mostly due to the fact that this Angel hadn't set his girl friend on the ground. Faith noticed this and cursed herself when her cheeks warmed. Angel apparently hadn't noticed yet.  
  
"You can put me down now big guy." Faith more like suggested and Angel reluctantly set her on her feet. "Guys this is Angel, Angel this is my sister Krystal," Angel got a raised brow from the girl. "You already know Andrew," the short man chuckled nervously. "And this is Robin, my boyfriend." She looked away from Angel when she said the last part.  
  
"Hey." The vampire turned his attention back to the woman who was still only a few inches away from him. "I was beginning to think you didn't love me anymore." He joked after quickly pushing what Faith had said about having a boyfriend out of his head and crossed his arms.  
  
"Never." She replied dramatically.  
  
So...should I turn this into something? 


End file.
